The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a three position coaxial cable connector assembly.
Radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable connector assemblies have been used for numerous automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), car radios, mobile phones, air bag systems, and multimedia devices. Coaxial cables typically consist of an outer conductor, an inner conductor, a dielectric, and a jacket. The outer conductor and the inner conductor of the cable often electrically interface with a mating coaxial cable through jack and plug connectors. Such conventional coaxial cable connectors are known in the art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,676,445 and 6,824,403, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Certain automotive applications may require that multiple coaxial cables be coupled through a single connector assembly. For example, three position connector assemblies are often used to electrically couple three coaxial jack connectors with three coaxial plug connectors.
Typically, electrical connector assemblies have retention means in a housing in order to secure the electrical connectors therein. One such retainer is a plastic movable member which is configured to move in place over the connector to lock the connector in place. Some of such movable members are moved transversely to the axial direction, while others are designed as hinged flaps which are rotated into place.
In order to standardize various types of connectors and thereby avoid confusion, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardisation, representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. Like jack keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connectors. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the jack housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the current disclosure, a connector position assurance device for use in an electrical connector assembly is provided. The connector position assurance device includes a first leg, a second leg, and a bridge member connecting the first leg and the second leg. A first engagement surface is supported by the first leg and is configured to engage a shoulder of a first electrical connector to restrict axial movement thereof. A second engagement surface is supported by the second leg and is configured to engage a shoulder of a second electrical connector to restrict axial movement thereof. A third engagement surface is supported by the bridge member and is configured to engage a shoulder of a third electrical connector to restrict axial movement thereof.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the disclosure, an electrical connector assembly includes a housing having a plurality of axial passageways, each of the axial passageways defining a longitudinal axis and including a non-cylindrical portion having at least one flat. A plurality of electrical connectors are configured to be received within the plurality of axial passageways. Each of the electrical connectors includes a shell having a shoulder configured to be received within the non-cylindrical portion of one of the axial passageways. The at least one flat of each non-cylindrical portion extends parallel to and in close proximity to one of the flats of an adjacent non-cylindrical portion, thereby facilitating close spacing of the longitudinal axes of the plurality of axial passageways.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the disclosure, an electrical connector assembly includes a housing having a plurality of axial passageways and a transverse slot. A plurality of electrical connectors are configured to be received within the plurality of axial passageways, each of the electrical connectors including a shell having an annular groove. A connector position assurance device is configured to be received within the transverse slot and includes a plurality of arcuate engagement surfaces. Each of the engagement surfaces is configured to be received within one of the annular grooves of the shells.